Max Hedgedroid/Personality and Relationships
__TOC__ Personality Max is a calm person who enjoys reading and fixing things. He used to be a quiet kid but changed when his grandfather was killed and he was left for dead, now he tends to be serious most of the time. He apparently loves to taunt his enemies(and Dark) and is a bit of a show off. For example, when he meets Nitro and Viu he states that he defeated 196 marines on the marine ship and later argued with Dark about which of their Devil's Fruit was better. His dream is to travel around the world as a pirate, but his dreams may expand into other things. Relationships Damon the Demon Bat Damon is Max's best friend and has been since he was 8 years old. Max met Damon when he was stuck on an island far from his home town. They lived together and stayed together until they both became 19 years of age. They see a ship and escape from the island, but right after doing so, Damon reveals to Max that the Marines let the pirates kill his Grandfather. It was rumored that Damon died but it hadn't been true. Damon is the user on the Tero Tero Ni Mi(Fear Fear Devil Fruit), meaning he could control the fears inside he enemies and bring them to life. Due to his Devil's Fruit, his eyes are Black while his pupils remain yellow. He was last seen fighting Lieutenant Blixx Nova, and has never been seen again... Nitro V. Kaian Max finds Nitro a cool and interesting person to be with. He thinks well of Nitro and is thankful to him for letting him hitchhike on the ship he had taken over from the Marines. Max believes that Nitro would make a good captain for the crew and is offered to join. Though he can be a bit of a 'Wrong timing' person, like when he had seen the ship and wanted to name the ship first, instead of escaping the lava on Raven's Point. He is proud to be a Shipwright on the ThunderScars crew. Dark Ranoki Max and Dark don't get along that well as they constantly annoy and fight each other(like Zoro and Sanji), often bickering about which one of them is stronger. They only get along when they really have to. Max nicknames Dark; calling him " Flame Brain " and Dark annoys Max; calling him " Airhead ". Though Max does respect Dark as a member of the crew. Zinzuki Kerulai Max and Zinzuki don't really talk much but he finds Zinzuki a good-hearted person for some reason, and respects him for being a member of the ThunderScars. Marines Max hates the Marines for what they did to his grandfather and he, along with Damon, took out a few Marine bases because of the hate he had against them. His Grandpa was a Commodore in his village, but a former pirate. Grandpa Harold Max loved his grandpa who took him in when his father(a captured pirate)died due to an illness. Harold was a former pirate of the LongJon Pirates. He was Jon's First Mate and was taken by the Marines; convinced that the marine life is better. His son then ran away to travel the whole world and became a pirate. It was Harold's dream to travel the world as well, which inspired Max to fill his Grandpa Harold's shoes and follow his dream. Captain Jon L. Doon Max hates Captain Jon for killing his grandfather and leaving him on an island to die. It is rumored that Captain Jon was taken down by an Admiral and imprisoned in Impel Down.